Putnam family
The Putnams were one of the first families of Salem, Massachusetts and then moved to Boston, Mass. Descendants of John Putnam of John Putnam and Priscilla Gould *'John Putnam' (Aston Abbotts, England; abt. 1580 - 30 Desc 1662; Salem Village, Essex, Massachusetts **m: England; Priscilla Gould (-) ***'Elizabeth Putnam' (bapt1612-) ***Lt. Thomas Putnam (baptc1614-1686) ****m: 1st, 1643; Ann Holyoke (-1655) ****m: 2nd, 1666; Mrs. Mary (Veren) (-c1694) ***'John Putnam, Jr.' (bapt1617-1620) ***'Nathaniel Putnam' (bapt1619-1700) ****m: Elizabeth Hutchinson (1629-1688) ***'Sara Putnam' (bapt c1622-) ***'Phoebe Putnam' (bapt1624-) ***Capt. John Putnam III (bapt1627-1710) ****m: 1652, Rebecca Prince (-) of Lt. Thomas Putnam and Ann Holyoke *Lt. Thomas Putnam (bapt c1614-1686) **m: 1st, 1643; Ann Holyoke (-1655) ***'Ann Putnam' (1645-) ***'Sarah Putnam' (bapt1648-) ***'Mary Putnam' (1649-) ***Sgt. Thomas Putnam (1652-1699) ****m: 1678, Ann Carr (1661-1699) ***Deacon Edward Putnam (1654-1747) ****m: 1681, Mary Hale (-) ***'Deliverance Putnam' (1656-) ****1685, Jonathan Walcott (-1699) ***'Elizabeth Putnam' (1659-) ****m: Joshua Emery (1653-) of Lt. Thomas Putnam and Mrs. Mary Veren *Lt. Thomas Putnam (bapt c1614-1686) **m: 2nd, 1666; Mrs. Mary (Veren) (-c1694) ***'Joseph Putnam' (1669-1724) ****m: 1690, Elizabeth Porter (1673-1746) of Joseph Putnam and Elizabeth Porter *'Joseph Putnam' (1669-1724) **m: 1690, Elizabeth Porter (1673-1746) ***'Mary Putnam' (c1690-) ****m: Capt. Bartholomew Putnam (1687-1723) ***'Elizabeth Putnam' (1695-) ****m: c1714, Jonathan Putnam (1691-1732) ***'Sarah Putnam' (1697-) ****m: 1716, Eleazer Brown (-) ***'William Putnam' (1700-1729) ****m: 1st, 1723; Elizabeth Putnam (1700-) ****m: 2nd, Elizabeth Herbert ****m: 3rd, Mary Peale ***'Rachel Putnam' (1702-) ****m: 1st, 1723; John Trask (-) ****m: 2nd, bef. 1730; John Leach (-) ***'Anne Putnam' (1705-) ****m: 1726, Jethro Putnam ***Col.' David Putnam '(1707-1786) ****m: 1728, Rebecca Perley (-) ***'Eunice Putnam' (1710-1787) ****m: 1731, Thomas Perley (1688-) ***'Unknown Son' (1713-1713) ***'Unknown Daughter' (1713-1713) ***'Huldah Putnam' (1717-) ****m: 1734, Francis Perley (c1705-) of Mary Putnam and Capt. Bartholomew Putnam *'Mary Putnam' (c1690-) **m: Capt. Bartholomew Putnam (1687-1723) ***'Bartholomew Putnam, Jr.' (c1711-c1753) ****m: 1st, Ruth Weld (1716-1808) ****m: 2nd, ? ***'Joseph Putnam' (1714-) ****m: 1st, pub. 1735, Sarah Stacy (1716-) ****m: 2nd, pub. 1765; Elizabeth Comeston (-) ***'William Putnam' (1717-1749) ****m: pub. 1740, Ruth Leach (-) ***'Mary Putnam' (1719-) of Joseph Putnam and Sarah Stacey *'Joseph Putnam' (1714-) **m: 1st, pub. 1735, Sarah Stacy (1716-) ***'Sarah Putnam' (-) ***'Mary Putnam' (1737-) ****m: pub. 1760, James Kenney (-) ***'Mehitable Putnam' (1739-) ****m: pub. 1765, Robert Earl (-) ***'Joseph Putnam, Jr.' (1740-1741) ***'Elizabeth Putnam' (1742-) ****pub. 1771, Jonathan Carey (-) ***'Rebecca Putnam' (-) ****m: 1st, pub. 1778; Nathaniel Carey (-) ****m: 2nd, John Wise (-) ***'Hannah Putnam' (1758-1793) ****Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) of Nathaniel Putnam and Elizabeth Hutchinson *'Nathaniel Putnam' (bapt1619-1700) **m: Elizabeth Hutchinson (1629-1688) of Capt. John Putnam III and Rebecca Prince *Capt. John Putnam III (bapt1627-1710) **m: 1652, Rebecca Prince (-) ***'Rebecca Putnam' (1653-?) ****m: 1672, John Fuller (?-1675) ***'Sarah Putnam' (1654-?) ****m: 1672, John Hutchinson (1643-1676) ***'Priscilla Putnam' (1657-1704) ****m: Joseph Baily (1648-1723) ***Capt. Jonathan Putnam (1659-1739) ****m: 1st, Elizabeth Whipple (?-1682) ****m: 2nd, Lydia Potter (?-?) ***Lt. James Putnam (1661-1727) ****m: 1st, Sarah Brocklebank (?-1717) ****m: 2nd, c1719; Mrs. Mary Rea (?-c1726) ***'Hannah Putnam' (1663-?) ****m: 1682, Henry Brown (c1658-1708) ***Costable Eleazer Putnam (1665-c1732) ****m: 1st, Hannah Hutchinson (c1670-?) ****m: 2nd, 1711; Elizabeth Rolfe (1679-1752) ***'John Putnam IV' (1667-?) ****m: Hannah ***'Susanna Putnam' (1670-?) ****m: prev. 1695, Edward Bishop (?-?) ***'Ruth Putnam' (1673-?) of Lt. James Putnam and Sarah Brocklebank *Lt. James Putnam (1661-1727) **m: 1st, Sarah Brocklebank (?-1717) ***'Sarah Putnam' (1686-?) ****m: 1706, Israel Porter (1686-?) ***'Bartholomew Putnam' (1687-1723) ****m: 1710, Mary Putnam (1691-1713) ***'James Putnam' (1689-c1763) ****m: pub., c1714; Ruth Hathorne (bapt1694-?) ***'Nathan Putnam' (1692-1723) ***'Jonathan Putnam' (bapt1693-prob. d. young) ***'Archelaus Putnam' (bapt1697-1718) ***'Elizabeth Putnam' (1700-?) ****m: William Putnam (1700-1729) ***'Jethro Putnam' (bapt1702-1751) ****m: 1726, Ann Putnam (?-?) of Bartholomew Putnam and Mary Putnam *'Bartholomew Putnam' (1687-1723) **m: 1710, Mary Putnam (1691-1713) ***'Bartholomew Putnam, Jr.' (c1711-c1753) ****m: 1st, Ruth Weld (1716-1808) ****m: 2nd, ? ***'Joseph Putnam' (1714-) ****m: 1st, pub. 1735, Sarah Stacy (1716-) ****m: 2nd, pub. 1765; Elizabeth Comeston (-) ***'William Putnam' (1717-1749) ****m: pub. 1740, Ruth Leach (-) ***'Mary Putnam' (1719-) of Joseph Putnam and Sarah Stacey *'oseph Putnam' (1714-) **m: 1st, pub. 1735, Sarah Stacy (1716-) ***'Sarah Putnam' (-) ***'Mary Putnam' (1737-) ****m: pub. 1760, James Kenney (-) ***'Mehitable Putnam' (1739-) ****m: pub. 1765, Robert Earl (-) ***'Joseph Putnam, Jr.' (1740-1741) ***'Elizabeth Putnam' (1742-) ****pub. 1771, Jonathan Carey (-) ***'Rebecca Putnam' (-) ****m: 1st, pub. 1778; Nathaniel Carey (-) ****m: 2nd, John Wise (-) ***'Hannah Putnam' (1758-1793) ****Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) Family connections *Bacon *Baker *Bradlee *Brown *Gardiner *Gardner *Holyoke *Hutchinson *Pickering *Procter *Putnam *Tufts *Weld Harvard graduates *'Judge Samuel Putnam' (Danvers, Essex, Massachusetts; 13 May 1768 - 3 Jul 1853; m: 28 Oct 1795, Sarah Gooll: 28 Nov 177 - 22 Nov 1864; daughter of John Gooll and Lois Pickering) Notable people *'Thomas Putnam, Jr.' (bapt. Aston Abbotts, County Bucks, England; 7 Mar 1614/15 - 5 May 1686; Salem Village, Essex, Massachusetts; Occ: Constable; m: 1st, Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; 17 Aug 1643; Ann Holyoke: ? - 1 Sep 1665; daughter of Edward Holyoke and Prudence Stockton; m. 2nd, at Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; 14 Sep 1666, Mary Veren: ? - 16/17 Mar 1694/95; widow of Nathaniel Veren) *'Lt. Nathaniel Putnam' (bapt. Aston Abbotts, England; 11 Oct 1619 - 23 Jul 1700; Salem Village, Essex, Mssachusetts; Occ. constable, deputy to the General Court, selectmen; m: Salem, Essex, Massachusetts, Elizabeth Bosworth: bapt. Arnorld, England; 30 Aug 1629 - 24 Jun 1688; daughter of Richard Bosworth and Alice Hutchinson of Salem Village, Essex, Massachusetts) *'Capt. Benjamin Putnam' (Salem Villiage, Essex, Massachusetts; 24 Dec 1664 - abt. 1715; Salem Villiage, Essex, Massachusetts; Occ: tything man, constable and collector, surveyor of highways, deacon; m: Elizabeth Putnam, daughter of Thomas Putnam) *'Col. David Putnam' (bapt. Salem Villiage, Essex, Massachusetts; 26 Oct 1707; b. Salem Villiage, Essex, Massachusetts; 25 Oct 1707 - 1768; m: 24 Nov 1728, Rebecca Osgood: 28 Oct 1710 - ?; daughter of thomas Osgood and Sarah Perley of Boxford, Essex, Massachusetts) *'Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam' (bapt. Salem Villiage, Essex, Massachusetts; 2 Feb 1717/18; b. Salem Villiage, Essex, Massachusetts; 7 Jan 1717/18 - 29 May 1790; Brooklyn, Windham, Connecticut; m: Danvers, Essex, Massachusetts; 19 Jul 1739, Hannah Pope: bapt. 3 Sept 1721 - 6 Sep 1765; Brooklyn, Windham, Connecticut; daughter of Joseph Pope and Mehitable Putnam; m: 2nd, 3 Jun 1767; wido Deborah (Lothrop) Gardiner; she was the wido of John Gardiner, 5th proprietor of Gardiner's Island; daughter of Samuel Lothrop and Deborah Crow of Norwich, New London, Connecticut) *'Lt. Stephen Putnam' (Salem Villiage, Essex, Massachusets; 27 Oct 1697 - 1772; Occ: Lieutenant of the theird compnany of foot in the town of Salem; m: at Salem Villiage, Essex, Massachusetts, 30 May 1718, Miriam Putnam; daughter of John and Hannah Putnam) *'Cornelius Putnam' (bapt. Salem Villiage, Essex, Massachusetts; 6 Sep 1702; b. 3 Sep 1702; b. Salem Villiage, Essex, Massachusetts; 3 Sep 1702 - 1761; Sutton, Worcester, Massachusetts; Occ: selectmen; m: 1st, 17 Nov 1725, Sarah Hutchinson of Salem Villiage: 26 Dec 1701 - 9 Jun 1741; Sutton, Worcester, Massachusetts; daughter of Benjamin Hutchinson and Jane Phillips; m: 2nd, 12 Nov 1741, Elizabeth, widow of William Persins of Sutton and daughter of ? Nelson) *'Judge Samuel Putnam' (Danvers, Essex, Massachusetts; 13 May 1768 - 3 Jul 1853; m: 28 Oct 1795, Sarah Gooll: 28 Nov 177 - 22 Nov 1864; daughter of John Gooll and Lois Pickering) Refferences